


What's The Meaning Of The Word...

by geo_illu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I don't have plans for romance but there's gonna be at least a lot of platonic relationships, I'll add more tags later I don't want to get people's hopes up with just this first chapter, I'm my own beta we die like men, Slice of Life, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), everything is subject to change, fuck junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geo_illu/pseuds/geo_illu
Summary: Mukuro Ikusaba is attending Hope's Peak Academy in place of Junko Enoshima, at her younger sister's request.Acting is difficult, but it's okay.As long as it's for her...She doesn't need anyone else(Based on Talent Development Plan)





	What's The Meaning Of The Word...

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!!! thank you for clicking on this !!!!  
> this is actually my first time posting something (actually it's technically my first time writing an actual fic too,) so I'm a little nervous but still ! I have a lot of ideas for this story so I really want to get it out there... I also really love ikusaba and I want to explore her relationships with other people (well a few specific people but)  
> oh also, since I played the localizations of (most of) the games, I might get some stuff or honorifics wrong and if I do please please let me know and I'll fix it !  
> anyways !! the first chapter is short but I hope it's decent ! I'm very open to constructive criticism but pls don't flame me  
> thank you again, I hope you like this !!

“Enoshima-san! Let’s get some tea together!”

Mukuro Ikusaba- no... She was “Junko Enoshima” right now, she reminded herself- looked over her shoulder to see one of her classmates hurriedly trying to catch up with her.  
“Ahhh... Maizono-san,” The reply was drawn-out and awkward as Mukuro fumbled to re-immerse herself in her façade. She turned to face the other girl, brushing off how caught off guard she was by the sudden attention.

Her classmate, Sayaka Maizono, looked at her with a carefree and cheerful expression, holding her school bag across her shoulder, waiting for an answer. Her face didn’t seem to hide any kind of ulterior motive, and was rather pure, yet Mukuro bit her tongue and looked anywhere but those staring blue eyes.

Of course, two girls getting tea together after school was normal. There shouldn’t have been any reason for Mukuro to feel on edge.

But, of course, that wasn’t true.

Mukuro searched for any excuse to give, hoping what she settled on didn’t seem too suspicious. “That sounds like fun! But... I was on my way to... A very important photoshoot! Yeah, they need me to take some pics with a new clothing line they’re releasing next month and I really can’t be late, so... Maybe next time!” She flashed a grin and turned away with a slight wave of her hand. She needed to get out of this situation before she got roped into more conversation, or had to answer any questions.

Even as she was walking away, Sayaka still called out to her. “Mhm...! I’ll see you later, then...!” Despite the hopeful words, her voice trailed. Mukuro couldn’t see her face, but she was sure Sayaka was frowning. She probably should have thrown in an apology…

Was she too blunt? How _should_ she have responded? Was she being too obvious?

Mukuro forced the doubt out of her thoughts. She was only worrying because she didn’t want to ruin the plan, not because she cared about sparing her classmate’s feelings.

Walking away from the school, she almost started heading towards the dormitories, but figured that wouldn’t be a good idea in case Sayaka noticed and called her out. So instead, she looped around the entire building before making her way back inside and finding her room.  
_This is how it has to be,_ Mukuro told herself as she closed the door.

She had agreed to attend Hope’s Peak Academy in disguise as her younger sister, Junko Enoshima, and take the role as the Super High School Level Fashionista. Mukuro herself was also scouted by the school for her work as a soldier, but in order to take Junko’s place she had declined the offer. She wasn’t entirely sure why her sister wouldn’t come to the school herself, just that she had “Very important plans~” that would apparently take up an entire three years. Maybe more?

Mukuro had asked why she couldn’t attend the school as herself while Junko declined, and she laughed as if the answer was obvious.

“No one wants to be seen around your disgusting mug! People will drop like flies if you so much as walk into a room!” Despite the harsh words, Mukuro didn’t flinch. Her sister was right, no one wanted to be friends with someone who killed others for a living. No one wanted to be friends with _her_. But that was okay. Mukuro didn’t want or need them.

“Besides,” She continued, “It would gain a lot more attention if someone as popular as me were to skip out on a school like Hope’s Peak than if a low-radar dirtbag like you did. Geez, learn to think things through.” Junko sighed and crossed her arms.

After thinking about it, Mukuro had decided that yes, that made sense. Surly some sort of controversy would brew if that was leaked to the public. Once again, Junko was right.

Yet, she still had doubts. What if she wasn’t good enough? What if someone found out? The thought of failing her sister ate her up inside.

“Of course you’re not good enough,” Junko rolled her eyes. “And if someone finds out, just do that thing you do. The assassinating or whatever! But make sure to keep it quiet so people don’t find out it’s you. Simple!” Mukuro reminded her that she was not necessarily an assassin, and that her specialties were a little different than taking out people quietly...

“Ughhh, whatever! Just,” Junko suddenly grabbed Mukuro’s hands and stared into her eyes, her voice pleading. “Do whatever it takes, okay?”

Mukuro’s eyes widened.

_Whatever it takes..._

“Get it? I _need_ you to do this for me.”

_She_ ... _Needs me?_

“You’re the only one who can help me with this. I don’t have anyone else.”

_The only one..._

Yeah... Yeah. She was right. Mukuro was the only one who could help Junko. It didn’t matter how hard it was, she _had_ to do it. If Junko said it was important, then it had to be. It _must_ be.

She wouldn’t ask anymore questions. She eagerly, _desperately_ , told Junko she would do it. Whatever it takes.

Junko smiled and almost (almost!) pulled Mukuro into a hug before spinning her around and letting go of her hands. As she left, she idly threw a knife in Mukuro’s direction, to which she was able to deflect without any thought.

With her sister gone, she stood there alone with her thoughts, about how she was going to be able to pull this off. She couldn’t help but frown to herself.

Why couldn’t the both of them go to the academy? She was probably being selfish but, they could be together…

 

 

Now, a couple months later, Mukuro was about three weeks into her first semester at Hope’s Peak. She was pretty sure no one was catching onto her act, but still, pretending to be her sister was mentally exhausting, and it didn’t help that being referred to as a completely different person was always a little jarring. She had also underestimated the amount of attention she would draw to herself. Well, she guessed that’s just what happens when you’re a famous model.

For a second, as she stood with her back against the door, she thought about what would have happened if she had accepted Sayaka’s invitation. She wasn’t interested in the girl at all, but maybe they could have found something to talk, or even laugh, about? Isn’t that what high school girls do? Mukuro wasn’t even sure how teenagers her age were supposed to act.

Soon, a small sense of dread made its way into her head. If she didn’t get along with her peers, what would happen? Would they find out she’s not the real Junko Enoshima? If it came to that, then...

She shook out those thoughts and decided it was best to keep doing what she was doing. Getting along with the others didn’t matter. All she had to do was get through the next few years with little conflict, and Junko would be happy. Junko would smile at her again. She would be proud (Mukuro hoped.... Yes! She would be proud!) Her sister might even tell her her plans, might let her help.

Yes... She would make it happen.

Mukuro stepped further into her room, triple checking that all points of entry were locked before sliding the cumbersome blonde wig off of her head. She brushed her hands through her messy hair and began to change out of her school uniform. She took off her poorly done makeup (she really didn’t like the stuff...) and sat down at her desk, distracting herself with schoolwork instead of troublesome thoughts about what would happen if she failed.

She wouldn’t fail.

 

 

The next few weeks passed with little issue. Mukuro went to her classes, spoke to hardly anyone, and once the day was over, immediately locked herself

in her dorm room. It was boring but it was _safe_ .

The only troublesome thing was, despite her efforts to keep people away, they still pestered her at every opportunity.

“Enoshima-san, let’s hang out after class!” “Enoshima-san, you look so pretty~ Do you have any tips?” “Enoshima-san, we’re all seeing a movie! Do you wanna come?” “Enoshima-san, let’s eat lunch together!”

_Enoshima-san. Enoshima-san. Enoshima-san_ .

It felt too strange to have to answer to her sister’s name. It felt too strange to have so many people doting on her.

When the attention got to be too much to handle, she told herself that these people just wanted to use Junko because of her talent. She shouldn’t pay any mind to the selfishness of others.

“Ahah.... Sorry, I have to model for some company today. They’re putting out new clothes soon, you know!” “Oh, I’m like, really busy today. _Reeaaally_ busy. All this homework is such a chore!” “I would love to, but I need to take some cover shots for the next issue of this magazine... Make sure you check it out!”

Her classmates would always give her sad, yet understanding glances as she quickly escaped from their offers, as if telling her they knew it wasn’t her fault. That having such a time consuming talent couldn't be helped.

She ignored them.

So then... Why. Why was there a faint, almost unnoticeable, bitter taste in her mouth when she gave her excuses? Her… _Lies?_

 

Two months into her first semester, she had declined Aoi Asahina’s eager invitation to go swimming in the school’s pool (Mukuro didn’t need to risk her concealer washing away and exposing her tattoos, she told herself.) The chipper girl had kept her chin up, saying that, “There’s always another day!” But Mukuro could still see the falter in her smile and her hunched shoulders as she left the classroom.

As Mukuro picked up her bag to take her own leave, a quiet voice sounded next to her.

“Y-you know... If you keep acting like this, people are going to think you have even less friends than _me_...“ After mumbling out her accusation, Touko Fukawa shuffled towards the exit.

_An act..._

Mukuro sat there stunned for a fraction of a second, not sure how to respond to that.

_I don’t need any friends, anyway._ She almost wanted to reply. But then she thought... _What would Junko Enoshima say to that_ ? Of course, her sister would obviously declare something like “ _Friends? What kind of filthy word is that?!_ ” while spitting in the face of whoever asked. So instead, she thought, _what would the normal high school girl everyone_ saw _Junko Enoshima as say to that?_

Mukuro couldn’t think of an answer.

Her mouth hung open slightly for a second, trying to form words, as she watched Touko start to leave. She didn’t want to say _nothing_ so she called out whatever felt most natural, “Hey! You shouldn’t say something so rude like that!” And, maybe, those were her true feelings.

Touko didn’t reply.

 

  
When Mukuro got back to her dorm that afternoon, she stood in front of her mirror, staring at herself- no, staring at Junko Enoshima- and thinking about what Touko had said.

_Acting…_

So people people could tell? Was she _really_ that obvious? How would she fix this?

The more she thought about it, the more she concluded that that couldn’t have been what Touko had meant. There’s no way anyone could tell she was disguising herself, right? The other girl had probably been talking about her attitude.

Her mind continued to wander.

_Friends..._ _  
_

It’s true, she-no, Junko!- didn’t have any friends here. Or anywhere. But... Wasn’t that fine? It reduced the risk of people finding out about her. About her sister’s plan. Humoring her classmates would just get in the way.

But, as she repeated Touko’s words to herself again and again, she realized what was wrong.

Isn’t it more suspicious for a girl her age, with her talent, to not have any friends? Would it be better to play along? Would _that_ be safer?

_“Think things through,”_ her sister had told her. So she did.

She spent all night thinking about it, laying in bed and staring up at the boring, gray ceiling, tossing different options back and forth in her head.

And the next day, when she saw Sayaka heading out of the school, she had decided,

Yes. I can play along. I won’t fail.

She plastered a smile onto her face, and rose her arm high above her head.

“Heeey, Maizono-san~! Wait up!”


End file.
